Duele Verte
by MisaoxMori
Summary: [songfic] Algunas mujeres no merecen el amor de un hombre… Y menos de dos xD. dejen reviews!


**DUELE VERTE**

**By: Digital Riku**

**Summary: songfic YA TIENEN 17 AÑOS Algunas mujeres no merecen el amor de un hombre… Y menos de dos xD. TaiSora? Talvez xD dejen reviews! **

**Bueno esta historia es muy…rara, honestamente hablando xD. Pero es linda y fascinante(aunque no me convence mucho, aunque usted no lo crea). Y bueno… me encanta el TaiSora! Asi que espero que dejen muchos reviews:P**

Enjoy it !

_Duele verte con un tipo_

_A quien le faltan las ideas_

_Y le sobran argumentos_

Nuevamente llegas a mi casa llorando. Una vez más, Matt ha llegado ebrio a tu casa. Estoy cansado de la situación. ¿Por qué teniéndome a mí aquí sigues con ese imbecil? No niego que el antes era mi amigo, y que acepte su relación porque en un principio la encontré pasablemente tierna. Tampoco niego que me moría de celos, porque ya sabía lo que sentía por ti. Te amaba. Y con verte feliz, me contentaba. No dejar de verte nunca, poder apoyarte continuamente y dejar que te abraces a mi cuando te sientas sola me bastaba. Hasta que ese día, hace ya mas de un año, llegaste una noche pasada a alcohol y llorando a mi casa. Matt había llegado ebrio, con olor a trago y perfume de mujer, y más encima te había golpeado. No soporte la tentación, y agarre una parca y me fui directo a tu casa. Pero tú me paraste. Me pediste que no fuera, que no hiciera nada. ¿Cómo me iba a quedar ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada? ¿Por qué me detenías? "Porque yo lo amo" recuerdo que me dijiste. Y yo, el inútil, lo deje pasar, solo porque tu me lo pedías.

_Duele verte_

_Anestesiada_

_Porque así se dio la cosa, porque así quiso tu suerte_

Parecías drogada con el. No querías que hablara con el respecto al tema. Yo no soportaba la situación, cuando estaba al frente del, lo único que quería era golpearle y matarlo, si era necesario. Pero una vez más, me detuviste. Tus palabras, tus manos, tus ojos talvez eran lo que me detenía. Me dijiste que no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, que no ibas a permitir esa falta de respeto nuevamente. Y yo, el tonto, te creí. Lo deje ir esa vez. Pero nuevamente, esa noche, volviste con la misma historia. "Me pego" fueron tus únicas palabras al entrar a la casa, y yo rodearte con mis brazos. No puedo negar que me gustaba esa sensación, pero me daba mucha rabia que le aguantaras eso. Apenas sentí que rompías en llanto una vez mas, nuevamente iba a agarrar mi parca, pero una vez mas me habías detenido. Pero esta vez fue distinto. No me dijiste "¡Para!" ni evitaste que saliera de la casa. Simplemente me tomaste de un brazo, con tal fuerza, que hiciste que me diera la vuelta, para quedar justo frente a ti. No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la última punta de mi cabello, y tampoco pude evitar que tus labios se acercaran rápidamente a los míos para robarme un beso. Lo que hace tanto tiempo anhelaba… Por fin se había cumplido. Me besaste. Y, por razones obvias, me detuve al instante. Cerré mis ojos al contacto con tus suaves labios, y disfrute de tus besos, y yo, no hacia nada. Estaba completamente inmovilizado. Hasta que te separaste. Te mire directamente a los ojos. Lagrimas amenazaban con resbalar por tus mejillas, y estas, fuertemente encendidas. "No vayas… No le digas nada" pude escuchar, pues tu voz era tan baja que apenas se oía. Y nuevamente, te hice caso, nuevamente me quede con los brazos cruzados.

_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes_

_Con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro_

Día tras día, me vieras donde me vieras, estas escenas se repetían. Me besabas y yo no hacia nada. Dios mío, ¡me estaba besando la mujer que yo amaba! La novia de mi mejor amigo, ¡por cierto! Hasta que un día yo no soporte más. Te bese tan salvajemente, pareciendo que no hubiera un mañana. Y no pude evitar que tú escaparas. Creo que te asuste. Ese mismo día, mas tarde, nos vimos en el campo de Football. Nos miramos brevemente y cada uno con su tema. Prefería que fuera así. Pero parece que tu no. Una semana después, mientras yo iba al baño en un intermedio de clases, me agarraste en el camino y me llevaste al baño de niñas. Ahí, me besaste nuevamente. Y yo no pude evitar seguir tu juego. Luego de que cada uno explorara cada rincón de la boca del otro, nos separamos, algo cansados. Las palabras no hacían falta, o al menos, eso pensé. Me abrazaste fuertemente después de eso, y yo, obviamente, te cubrí con mis brazos. Y así, cada día, cada momento en el que estábamos a solas, una terrible pasión se desenfrenaba, fuera donde fuera.

_Mientras yo te doy de día lo que el no te da en las noches_

_Aquí esta tu clandestino, pa jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero_

Dos meses después, nuestra relación empezaba a ser algo más fuerte. Pero seguía siendo una relación, un simple _affaire_, como dirían algunos. Con Matt, nos juntábamos mucho, y el siempre me decía que su novia ya ni lo tomaba en cuenta. Por alguna razón que aun no puedo descifrar, yo me sentía mal cuando me decía eso. Sentía culpa, pues de uno u otro modo, yo era el que hacia que Sora no se juntara mucho con Matt. Pero nuevamente me acordaba de lo que pasaba todas las noches que Matt y Sora se juntaban y una ira me inundaba en el momento. Un día anormal, anormalmente me fui de casa del rubio por que ese día andaba anormal, y fui a casa de Sora. Ella estaba en el patio, jugando soccer, lo cual anormalmente no me sorprendió, y ella me miro y me sonrió. "¡Hola Tai!" fue lo que me dijo. Le respondí. "Que lindas están las estrellas hoy. Debe ser que llegaste tu" te sonrojaste y miraste el cielo. _Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya es de noche_ me dije. Conversamos un rato afuera, cuando comenzó a hacer frío. Decidimos entrar a tu casa, y trataste de encender la estufa, pero al parecer te habías quedado sin gas. Entonces te rodee con mis brazos, y tu te acomodaste en mi hombro. Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que me miraste, y te acercaste lentamente. Nuestros labios se juntaron, mientras que tus manos se paseaban de arriba hacia abajo en mi espalda. Agarraste mi polera me la sacaste, misión casi imposible. Luego de un rato, los dos ya estábamos en tu pieza, prácticamente desnudos, y yo encima de ti. No llegue a casa a dormir. Fue más entretenido quedarme besándote que ir a ver a Kari.

_Pa cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno_

_Aunque yo no este en la sala de tus padres ni en el bautizo del sobrino_

Seguimos así por un tiempo, hasta que yo no pude más. No eras tú, si no yo. No podía, simplemente. Le estaba haciendo daño a mi mejor amigo, y a mí también, no me engaño. Y además no sabía si tu solo me querías como un juguete o si me querías "de verdad". Así que no soportando mas la relación, te dije "Esto llega hasta aquí". Tú estabas sentada mirando por la ventana, en tu pieza. Yo, al lado de la puerta, mirando a cualquier lado menos a ti. Un desganado "Si es lo que quieres…" salio de tu boca. Sin más, yo salí corriendo. Y no te volví a ver durante una semana.

_Y es que ahora tú tienes dos… Y a mi me divide en una…_

Fui a un parque, luego de clases de soccer. Por donde miraras había parejas diciéndose palabras de amor y cosas tiernas. Mire a mi derecha y una chica estaba con un hombre mayor, tomados de la mano. Mire a mi izquierda, y eran dos chicos dándose un beso. Al verlos, me sobresalte y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mire hacia delante, y vi un matrimonio con cuatro niños tomados de la mano, mientras que los padres se besaban. No se porque en esos momentos me sentí mal, será porque me sentía cohibido entre tanta gente, o porque tenia ganas de ir donde Sora y pedirle disculpas por todo. Solo se, que mi mirada bajo inmediatamente hacia el suelo, y simplemente, me retire del lugar. Fui a buscar a Davis, le prometí que iríamos a jugar, y me encontré con Kari. Al verlos, me sorprendí bastante, pero lo disimule bien. Y de pronto… Vi una rubia cabellera moviéndose de aquí para allá. Era Matt. Y con solo verlo me sobresalte, tome del brazo a Davis, y lo lleve fuera de la casa. "Que diablos hace Matt aquí" lo mire con expresión de enojo, pero estaba lejos de eso. Estaba horrorizado, no se porque. "Se siente mal. Dice que Sora tiene otro…" al escuchar eso, solo me paralice. Era cierto. Sora había estado conmigo todo ese tiempo. O sea, con los dos… Se me había olvidado por completo que yo la compartía, que ella tenia a dos… y a mi simplemente me dividía en una… Al comprenderlo, sentí como mi (ya roto) corazón se rompió.

_Cierra puertas y ventanas_

_Que en el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal_

_En el séptimo piso, a las once cincuenta_

_Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj_

Luego sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Era Kari, diciéndome que entrara a la casa. "Lo se todo" Al escuchar esas palabras, otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Lo sabía… Sabia de mi relación con Sora, ¡estaba acabado! Entre a la casa, y me senté junto a Matt, puesto que era el único puesto desocupado. En el otro sillón, estaban sentados Davis y Kari, abrazados, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. "Me tengo que ir. Adiós, ¡gracias por todo pequeños!" con esas palabras, Matt se levanto, tomo una chaqueta que estaba por ahí, y se fue. Davis nos ofreció unos emparedados y nosotros aceptamos gustosos. Luego, Kari prosiguió con lo que había empezado afuera. "Se que tienes una relación con Sora. Se que ella engaño a Matt contigo, lo cual me parece pésimo. Pero quiero que sepas hermano, que yo nunca te dejare de apoyar, pase lo que pase. Siempre estaré a tu lado" y luego de eso, me dirigió una sonrisa que solo ella, con su linda e ingenua mente, puede hacer… Lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo, en cambio, simplemente suspire, pues estaba preparándome para lo siguiente "Yo ya no salgo con Sora. Nosotros… Terminamos hace mas de una semana."

_Cierra puertas y ventanas_

_Que en noventa minutos habrá que compensar _

_Las caricias que caben_

_En los huecos que dejan_

_Los encuentros furtivos y la soledad_

_Y es que ahora tu tienes dos, y a mi me divide en una_

Luego de esa conversación, paso una semana más y yo ya no podía soportar. En los pasillos de la escuela, tú te paseabas como que nada hubiera pasado con Matt tomados de la mano, y yo simplemente los miraba de reojo, como que eso me valiera madre. Una noche, fue tanta la desesperación, que tome mi bella azul parca y me dirigí hacia tu departamento. Subí las escaleras para llegar a tu piso y toque la puerta. Me abrió Matt, y no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al verlos tan entretenidos. "Hola… ¿Interrumpo algo?" fue lo único que atine a decir. Sora solo me miro con cara de impresión "No, claro que no, pasa, pasa". Entre al departamento, y escuche como cerrabas la puerta fuertemente. Nos sentamos en un sillón los tres, ella al medio, y yo, sin poder soportar la tentación, le tome la mano. Ella solo me la apretó fuertemente y dejo nuestros dedos entrelazados. De pronto, Matt se disculpo porque tenia que ir al baño, y sin poder soportarnos, nos miramos y en cuestión de segundos tu estabas encima mío besando desesperadamente mis labios. Yo, mientras, te abrazaba y mis manos recorrían tu espalda… Te había extrañado tanto. Luego, te separaste de mí para luego volver. Tu boca llego hasta mi oído y susurraste un "Te extrañe mucho…" y yo, solo suspire. Luego te mire y de mi boca salio un "Te quiero"… Tu solo me miraste y sonreíste, y quedamos largo tiempo así, hasta que llego Matt y nos interrumpió.

_Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches y te aliente en las mañanas._

_Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro y tú sigas con tu teatro…_

Nuevamente nos peleamos luego de que se fuera Matt. Esta vez nos peleamos porque yo te tocaba mucho. Algo cambio durante ese tiempo, pero aun no he podido descifrar que fue ese "algo". Salí de tu casa completamente desesperado. No quise volver a casa así, pues Kari se iba a preocupar, por lo que opte ir a un lugar tranquilo. _El parque es ideal a estas horas_. Así que hacia allá me dirigí. Eran mas de las una de la madrugada, así que a esa hora no había nadie en el parque. Me senté solo en una banca y comencé a reaccionar. "PORQUE ERES ASI! PORQUE ERES ASI? ¡PORQUE ERES TAN INSOPORTABLE!". A esas horas, nadie oiría mis gritos en la calle, así que me tome toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo. Luego, de la desesperación, patee un basurero y bote todo lo que había dentro (Tenia la impresión de que el otro día seria un duro día para quienes limpian la basura). Pero eso no fue suficiente. Ahí, botado, había un viejo sombrero por lo que pude ver, así que no resistí mi tentación, y agarre mi cortaplumas que siempre guardo en mis bolsillos traseros, y lo raje en mil pedazos. Estaba furioso. Y de repente, me senté en la banca con las piernas temblando, y los ojos nublosos. Segundos después, no aguante más, y rompí en llanto… "Te amo Sora"

_Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado_

_De esos que por ser culpables es como agua en el desierto_

_Tomándome como al tequila, de golpe y sin pensarlo_

Al día siguiente, no me podía despertar. Había estado más de 2 horas en el parque llorando por esa perra (**N/A: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**) y tenia clases, así que dormí 3 horas y me tuve que ir al colegio, muerto de sueño. Al llegar, los patios estaban repletos de alumnas por donde uno viera, pero a mi solo una me interesaba encontrar. A ti Sora… Al fin te encontré, pero con el rubio del hoyo. Me frustré tanto que me fui a hablar con Mimi, que no se que hacia en la entrada del colegio, si ella no era de el. "Que tal Mimi. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dije con un tono amable y despreocupado (que actor soy D). "Hola Tai! Te estaba buscando…" "Pues dime, aquí estoy xD". Tomó un suspiro, mientras no se si fui yo o quizás que, pero me pareció verte sonrojar, pues agachaste la mirada. "Tai, tu… ¿Te gusta Sora, no es cierto?" Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, por lo que casi me caí de la impresión. "Pues… Uhm… No, como se te ocurre. Ella solo es una amiga… ¿Por qué?" Al decir esto, me sentí mal, así que mire para el lado. Solo alcance a ver como levantabas la vista con una cara resplandeciente de alegría. "¿ENCERIO?.. Ups, lo siento… Mmm… Pues… Veras…Yo…" Tanto rodeo, me había puesto nervioso. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas, cuando de pronto, casi me caí de nuevo por la sorpresa. "Tu me gustas Tai!" Luego, recuerdo que saliste corriendo, yo creo que porque estabas avergonzada, mientras yo quede con cara de bobo siguiéndote con la mirada. _Así que le gusto a Mimi… Esto podría ser bueno, así podré olvidar pronto a la tonta de Sora_… Un "Así que estas saliendo con Mimi, ¿ah?" me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me voltee y vi a Sora atrás mío, con cara de enfado. "Contesta!" me gritaste en esos momentos. Yo no sabia que decir, así que lo único que hice fue hacer una mueca de dolor por que habías gritado muy fuerte. Y casi me caigo una tercera vez, cuando te abalanzaste encima mío y me besaste. Me sentí tan bien en esos momentos, que me importó un carajo si había más de 1000 niños mirándonos, no pude evitar seguirte el beso a todo pulmón. Y nuevamente me sentí culpable, pero la sensación de alegría y de placer no me la quitaba ni eso, así que ignorando olímpicamente ese sentimiento, seguía tus besos calugones.

_Que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga aunque pienses lo contrario_

_Y es que ahora tu tienes dos, y a mi me divide en una…_

Tres meses han pasado desde eso. Ahora estas sentada en mi regazo, mientras nos damos pequeños pero tiernos besos. Me miras con esa sonrisa burlona que solo puedes hacer tú (y que tanto me gusta) y te acercas a mí para darme un beso. Siento unas cosquillas en mi espalda, pero las ignoro. Mi celular empieza a sonar (me gustaría dejarlo sonar, sin contestar, para que nadie nos interrumpa, pero lamentablemente no se puede), por lo que me levanto y me dirijo hacia el para contestar, cuando veo el numero de Matt en la pantalla. Me asusto un poco, pero contesto. Miro a Sora una última vez, hasta que escucho algo que no me agrada para nada. "¿Qué me estas diciendo?" Mi voz obviamente suena muy enfadada, ¡el estupido de Matt me estaba insultando! De pronto, corto. Mire a directamente a los ojos de Sora para decirle algo horrible. "Matt sabe que he estado contigo todo este tiempo. Me quiere matar." De esa conversación, solo recuerdo tu voz y mirada muy asustada. "¿QUE?"

_Cierra puertas y ventanas_

_Que en el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal_

_En el séptimo piso, a las once cincuenta_

_Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj_

Estoy frente a Matt, y el me mira con cara de odio. No es para menos, el lo sabe, sabe que yo, su mejor amigo, he tenido una relación con su novia por mas de 3 meses. Recibo un golpe, el cual no pude evitar, porque estaba muy distraído pensando en eso. Me levanto y nuevamente miro a Matt.

Pedazo de… - Su mirada contiene aun mas de odio. – Como pudiste…

Tú la tratabas mal. Como pudiste tú, causarle ese daño a la persona que tú, según dices, amas. ¡No lo pude creer de ti Matt!

PERO ESA NO ES RAZON PARA ENGAÑARME! COMO PUDISTE! – Ya no soporto más. Creo que hace mucho rato tenia ganas de decirme eso – Y TU ERES UNA… UNA… YO NO SOY DE ESOS HOMBRES QUE INSULTAN A LAS MUJERES PERO…ESTE ES UN CASO ESPECIAL! ERES UNA GRAN PERRA! – Como se atreve a dirigirse así hacia Sora? No soporto mas y le mando una gran patada a su c$lo.

NO TRATES ASI A SORA – La miro. Esta muy asustada. Eso me da aun más energía. – ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA! FUI… Fui yo quien la obligo…

¿QUE?... ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! TU… Tu serias incapaz… - Matt cae al suelo y unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos. No lo puedo creer… Nunca creería ver al Ishida llorando…

No soporto más la situación, una vez más. Me voy de ahí llorando también, y corro a toda la velocidad que mis pies me dan. Escucho la voz de Sora, pero no escucho que es lo que dice, en todo caso, en estos precisos momentos no me importa. Miro hacia abajo, y cierro los ojos, hasta que siento que choco. Fue fuerte, pues estoy botado en el suelo, sobandome mi cara. Miro hacia delante, una pared. Choque con una pared… Creo que ando muy torpe hoy día. Alguien esta atrás mío, estoy seguro que es Matt, si me quiere golpear, esta bien, que lo haga, total yo tengo toda la culpa de eso. Pero me doy vuelta, y descubro que quien esta ahí es Sora, quien me da un grandioso beso y me pide perdón, llorando. Yo solo la abrazo, aunque no entiendo el porque.

_Cierra puertas y ventanas_

_Que en noventa minutos habrá que compensar _

_Las caricias que caben_

_En los huecos que dejan_

_Los encuentros furtivos y la soledad_

_Y es que ahora tu tienes dos, y a mi me divide en una_

Nos encontramos nuevamente en mi casa, Sora tiene puesto mi sweater, pues le dio frío y esta tomando un café que le prepare. Me estoy sirviendo el mío, y ahora que esta listo, me voy a sentar a su lado. "Abrázame" me pide, así que obedezco sus ordenes y la abrazo. Siento como tiembla, como esta de húmeda su polera, pues ahí cayeron todas sus lagrimas. La abrazo más fuerte cuando ella me vuelve a repetir "Tengo frío…". Me dice que lo lamenta mucho, que esto nunca debió pasar. Me suelto inmediatamente de ella y la miro, algo sorprendido. ¿Lo dice en broma cierto? Pero muy pronto me doy cuenta que no es así, que no es broma, pues me mira a los ojos y me dice que ella nunca debió haberle hecho eso a Matt.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Es una broma cierto? – La miro completamente desesperado. No puede ser que me este diciendo esto, no claro que no, es imposible. Sin embargo todas mis esperanzas de que eso fuera una broma desaparecen cuando a Sora se le cae una lágrima y me mira.

No es una broma Tai… Yo… Tu nunca me gustaste… - Siento como mi corazón se rompe, no en 1000 pedazos, si no en 10 000. ¿Nunca le guste?

Entonces porque merda te metiste conmigo! – le grito en un intento desesperado por calmarme. Todo este tiempo… ¿Había estado jugando conmigo?

¡NO LO SE! – Tu voz suena triste… ¿Me quisiste alguna vez cierto? – YO SUPONGO… Yo supongo que fue porque… porque me hacia falta mucho cariño… porque… me hacia falta el amor de Matt… porque… porque… no lo se…

¿O sea jugaste conmigo cierto? – Mi voz suena tranquila y triste a la vez… Ya entendí todo… - Me usaste para sentir el cariño que nunca obtuviste de Matt, los besos que nunca te dio Matt, las manos que nunca te extendió Matt, el calor del frío que dejo en tu corazón Matt… ¿no?

Algo… Algo así… - Rompes en llanto… Porque lloras Sora… Si tú no me quisiste… Ni me quieres, ni me querrás. No tienes motivo para llorar, estupida…

Entonces Matt tenía razón. Matt siempre tuvo la razón sobre ti… Eres una perra. – Mi mejilla de la nada me duele mucho. Te miro y tu me estas mirando con una cara de odio… Ahora lo comprendo. Me abofeteaste.

¡No me llames así! ¡No es mi culpa no corresponderte! ¡No es mi culpa haber jugado contigo!

¡ ¡CLARO QUE SI ES TU CULPA! SI TU TAN SOLO HUBIERAS DEJADO DE PENSAR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO EN MATT TE HUBIERAS ACORDADO DE MI Y ENTONCES, ¡RECIEN ENTONCES ME HUBIERAS QUERIDO SIQUIERA UN POCO MAS! ¡ERES UNA PERRA SORA! ¡AHORA SAL DE MI CASA! – No soporte mas y tuve que botar todo eso. Mi brazo esta extendido y mi mano indicaba la puerta de la casa

No tengo ni un problema de irme. Adiós. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! – Abres la puerta y empiezas a bajar las escaleras. Yo me pongo en la puerta. – ¡SERIA UN GRAN PLACER NO VERTE NUNCA MAS! Y cierro la puerta bruscamente. Luego pateo lo primero que encuentro (que curiosamente resulta ser una bufanda que a Sora se le había quedado en el departamento. Corro hacia el balcón. - ¡¡SORA! – Cuando logro atraer tu atención muestro tu bufanda. – ¡¡CREO QUE SE TE QUEDO ESTO! NO QUIERO TENER BASURA EN MI CASA, SABES… ¡¡! - y le tiro la bufanda. Luego me entro y me siento en un sillón.

Recuerdo muchos momentos. Desde que conocí a Sora hasta lo que paso ahora. Y lentamente mis manos suben a mi cabeza, y esta se apoya en ella. Todos esos días que creí que nuestro amor era incomparable fueron falsos. Fueron pura basura, que se comparan con quiltros de la calle fácilmente. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Pienso que eres una perra y me empiezo a reír cuando me imagino un perro moviendo la cola como maquina y con tu cabeza. Y luego por mi mente pasan todos esos besos y abrazos que nos dimos, y ese calor tan frío que sentía después… Otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Y luego recuerdo a Matt. Y también recuerdo que perdí a un gran amigo por tu culpa. Todo por tu culpa. Nuevamente te empiezo a odiar, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, por mis mejillas cae una cascada de lágrimas. Y esta vez empiezo a llorar, emitiendo un silencioso gritito y sentándome bien acomodado en el sillón, mientras siento como unos brazos me rodean, que creo que son de Kari, pues ella estaba ahí. Y no puedo evitar que de mis labios salgan 3 bellas palabras que me hicieron sentir mucho mejor minutos después…"Te odio Sora"

THE END

**TOT! Que triste! Esta muy lindo, a que no! Pobre Taichi! … Bueno que puedo decir, es muy triste el final, y en la mitad mas o menos del final el fic se pone algo grosero xDD (En esas partes donde sale Mimi muy brevemente) Pues bien, espero recibir sus flores, quejas, comentarios o simplemente reviews, y también espero que sean muchos xD. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que les haya encantado, o sea, E-N-C-A-N-T-A-D-O! Con todas sus letras jajajaja. Y sorry por las faltas de ortografía, no es mi mejor materia P. (para Fran(o Risa.Haradaa): Espero que te haya gustado mucho, tu sabes, va dedicado a ti, si no te gusta me mandai a la cresta i meiia naa mas, pero iwal piteate con un review! xD… jajajaja naa q ver eso, quede OK yo iwal… bueno te kero muccio y tu lo sabes bien aunque no te lo diga nunca . Espero que este año, que vamos a volver a ser compañeras, nos vaya la raja, y que nos llevemos tan bien como hasta ahora. (Y SUERTE CON EL EDMUND XD)**

**JA NE! D**

**p.d: Dejen muchos reviews XDD!**

**p.d2: Digital Riku, el peor virus de todo Internet P**


End file.
